


Drunk Happen xRose Combobob: Take 2

by recallthelove, riseuplikeangels



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU Fic, F/F, Fluff, awkward teenage flirting, collab fic, like you might need to see your dentist after, only slightly, serious toothrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recallthelove/pseuds/recallthelove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseuplikeangels/pseuds/riseuplikeangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following Rose's humiliating first date with Kanaya, they attempt a do-over. Thankfully, this one turns out a little better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Happen xRose Combobob: Take 2

**Author's Note:**

> riseuplikeangels and I wrote this on MSPARP (although I had no idea it was her initially), and then continued it via emails. We started this before the update where Rose fell down the stairs, so that whole incident turned out very differently in this fic. She was Rose, I was Kanaya. She wears short skirts, I wear sneakers. Or somethin'.
> 
> Title may change at some point.

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 16:45 --

TT: Hi. 

TT: I just... wanted to apologize. 

GA: To Apologise 

GA: What Do You Mean Rose 

TT: For my appalling lapse of judgement, conceived out of nerves. 

GA: Im Not Sure It Warrants An Apology But I Accept It Nonetheless 

GA: As You Humans Say 

GA: Shit Happens 

TT: I still feel guilty, though. I was the one that asked for your company, and then I went and... well. 

TT: For lack of a better term, got rather blotto drunk. 

GA: It Was Rather Amusing 

GA: At Least Until You Threw Up On My Shoes 

TT: I also apologize about that. 

GA: Not To Worry Im Sure I Can Replace Them 

GA: Are You Feeling Okay Now Though 

TT: I am now. This morning I could barely move. 

TT: Now I remember why I abhor drinking. 

GA: What Caused You To Drink So Much 

GA: Why Were You So Nervous 

TT: Ah. About that. 

TT: Well. 

TT: I allowed the potential importance of last night to get to me prematurely. 

TT: Attempted to soothe myself, which of course, as you saw, worked the apogee of poorly. 

TT: Pray tell, I didn't say anything... out of the ordinary, did I? 

GA: I 

GA: Well 

TT: ... Shit. 

GA: It Depends On What You Mean By Out Of The Ordinary I Suppose 

TT: Anything... resembling a confession of some carefully concealed truth. 

GA: You Were Your Usual Verbose Self Or At Least Attempted To Be Despite Your Slurring And Hiccuping 

GA: No Nothing Like That 

GA: But 

GA: You Were 

GA: Unusually Affectionate Shall We Say 

TT: Oh, God. 

TT: I'm such an idiot. 

TT: Such a goddamn idiot. 

GA: Its Okay Rose 

GA: Really 

GA: I Didnt Mind 

TT: No! It's not. It's not okay. 

TT: This isn't how I wanted it to go. 

TT: I fucked it all up, and there's nothing I can do about it now. 

GA: You Sound As Though Youve Given An Awful Lot Of Thinking Time To This 

TT: I have! I mean, I did. I wanted... 

TT: To make things perfect. 

TT: But that didn't happen, thanks to my recklessness and abysmal lack of self-control. 

GA: Rose 

GA: You Can Be Awfully Stupid At Times Did You Know That 

TT: No, Kanaya, I think it was perfectly intelligent for me to drink myself into a stupor. 

TT: One of the best decisions I've made in my young life, actually. 

GA: Thats Not What I Meant 

GA: Although I Agree That Was Not One Of Your More Intelligent Decisions 

TT: What do you mean, then? 

GA: Well 

GA: Um 

TT: Please, Kanaya. I'm in no state to decipher riddles or draw answers out of anyone. 

TT: I would appreciate candidness immensely. 

GA: I Apologise Its Just That Finding The Proper Words Is Difficult I Will Try To Be As Succinct As I Can 

GA: However Forgive Me For The Unbelievably Corny Things I Am About To Say 

TT: Forgiveness... prematurely granted, I suppose. 

GA: Did It Ever Occur To You That All It Needed To Be Perfect Was For You To Be There 

GA: With Me Of Course 

GA: I Mean It Would Not Be Quite As Satisfactory Without Me There 

GA: And 

GA: Im Sorry Im Rambling I Said I Would Be Succinct 

GA: Look 

GA: I Know You Think You Have Messed Things Up And Granted I Would Have Preferred You Were Completely Sober 

GA: But All Is Not Lost 

GA: At Least 

GA: I Dont Think So 

TT: Is it not? 

TT: One would think my maudlin affections would be enough to drive anyone away. 

TT: If it has not succeeded with you, you are even more wonderful than I previously gave you credit for. 

GA: It Is Hardly An Endeavour To Want To Be Close To You Rose 

TT: It may well be, after my episode. 

TT: Yet who am I to dissuade you? 

TT: No Rose Lalonde, that is for certain. 

TT: For Rose Lalonde meant last night to go very differently. 

GA: Then Perhaps Rose Lalonde Can Try Again Another Night 

TT: Assuming the prospects are still valid. 

TT: Which, I must admit, I am not entirely sure I can safely store in my bank of assumptions. 

GA: Of Course They Are 

TT: Then perhaps I shall attempt to rectify this travesty of a situation. 

GA: I Look Forward To It 

TT: Yet it's spoiled. 

TT: You already know what I've to say. 

GA: I Think There Is Some Merit In Repeating It 

GA: Many 

GA: Many 

GA: Many 

GA: Times 

TT: There is some truth in that, I suppose. 

TT: Are you available to keep my shamed company tonight? 

TT: I promise there shall be no intoxicants involved, prior or during. 

TT: No vomiting on shoes. 

GA: I Believe That I Am In Fact Available 

GA: There Is One Thing I Would Not Mind Repeating From Last Night Though 

TT: And... what, exactly, was that? 

GA: The Aforementioned Highly Uncharacteristic Affection From You 

GA: It Was Adorable 

TT: Lord, I didn't kiss you, did I? 

GA: No 

GA: However You Did Make An Attempt 

GA: And Missed 

TT: I am so ashamed of myself, and yet strangely torn. 

GA: Torn 

GA: That Sounds Unpleasant 

GA: Why Are You Torn 

TT: I am disappointed in my inebriated self for missing the mark, and yet thankful because this means that...well. 

TT: If it occurs, I actually get to remember my first kiss with you. 

TT: Assuming it occurs. 

TT: Bank of assumptions hopeful. 

GA: We Shall See I Suppose 

TT: Indeed we shall. 

TT: Thank you for not hating me. 

GA: You Would Have To Do Much Worse Than Vomiting In My Shoes To Drive Me Away 

GA: Im Afraid That For The Time Being At Least Youre Rather Stuck With Me 

TT: Ah, if only I could find it in me to raise any objections to that situation. 

GA: Im Rather Pleased That You Cant 

TT: You do know how to make a girl's stomach flutter, Miss Maryam. 

TT: Though that could be the remnants of my idiotic voyage into the foray of barley and hops. 

GA: I Rather Hope Its Not The Latter Although You Said Something A Little Similar Last Night 

TT: I refuse to associate myself with the monster that was in your company last night. 

TT: A me with any semblance of sanity would not have conducted myself as such. 

GA: Theres No Need To Be So Hard On Yourself Rose 

TT: My shame is still crippling. I fear I cannot help it. 

TT: You don't deserve such. 

GA: Is There Anything I Can Do To Help With Your Shame 

GA: As There Is Really No Need For It And I Find It Rather Troubling How Hard Youre Taking It 

TT: No... I think it shall pass in time, but my own mind is the enemy. 

TT: Running over and over about all the things I should have done, yet didn't. 

TT: Perhaps I am just bitter that the perfection I planned was snatched away, and I know it's my own fault. 

GA: Is There Not Still Time To Do The Things You Wanted To Do 

GA: Last Night May Not Have Been Perfect In Your Eyes Rose But I Assure You I Do Not Regret A Moment Of It 

TT: I find that difficult to believe. Those were very nice shoes. 

GA: Okay I Felt A Little Dismayed At What Happened To My Shoes 

GA: But At The Time I Was More Worried About You 

TT: You are the embodiment of forgiveness. Feel free to vomit over my apparel at any time to get me back. 

GA: Erm Thanks 

GA: I Think 

TT: That was a very strange statement. I apologize. 

GA: Well Actually I Was Wondering Whether That Might Improve The Colour Of Your Godtier Robes 

GA: Moving On Quickly Though 

TT: Looking like an omelette is something I have grown accustomed to. 

TT: But, yes, moving on. 

GA: Im Not Sure Even Omelettes Would Opt To Wear Robes Quite So Bright 

TT: Says she who glows. 

GA: If I May Say So You Look Better Without Them 

GA: I Mean 

GA: Oh 

TT: Ah, I suppose I can't even s -- 

TT: Kanaya. 

TT: I'm blushing. 

GA: I Did Not Mean To Say That 

GA: At Least Not With Such A Salacious Undertone 

TT: I understand your intentions, but really. 

TT: I could go so far as to call that a Freudian slip, but that would require self-assertion I don't have right now. 

GA: In That Case Its Probably For The Best We Just Forget I Ever Said Such A Thing 

GA: In Fact I Have No Idea What Thing We Were Just Talking About 

TT: What were we speaking about? My memory must still be a bit fuzzy. 

GA: Precisely 

TT: … I believe I inquired shyly for your company at some point tonight, however. 

GA: Ah Yes 

GA: I Believe I Shyly Accepted 

TT: On your terms, naturally. But I shall deprive my evening of any plans not involving you. 

GA: Well I Shall Have To Check But I Believe There Is A Few Hours Of Absolutely Nothing Which I Will Have To Attend To Tonight 

GA: Im Sure I Can Squeeze You In Somewhere 

TT: Sounds adequate, even if it is only a bare few minutes. 

GA: I Find Myself Struggling To Ignore Your Choice Of The Word Bare But I Will Make A Valiant Attempt 

TT: Kanaya! 

TT: Perhaps that one /was/ a Freudian slip. 

GA: Perhaps 

TT: Oh, goodness. And I was trying so very hard not to get flustered. 

GA: I Have To Admit Seeing You And Causing You To Be In Such A State Is A Hobby Ive Begun To Enjoy Taking Part In Very Recently 

TT: You are wicked, Miss Maryam. 

TT: Absolutely nefarious. 

GA: I Have Never Heard You Complain Miss Lalonde 

TT: I must be a masochist, subjecting myself to avocations such as that and quietly enjoying it. 

GA: If You Are A Masochist Then What Does That Make Me 

TT: Pain personified, I suppose, masochists being irrevocably drawn to pain. 

GA: Well I Quite Like The Idea Of You Being Irrevocably Drawn To Me 

GA: Not So Much The Idea I Might Be The Cause Of Any Sort Of Pain To You 

TT: No, none of that. Though you did cause me a brief identity crisis. 

GA: What Do You Mean 

TT: My bank of tentative assumptions tells me I've not the funds to conclude that you can relate, but it was a rather surreal experience, realizing certain emotions towards one of a species that is not my own. 

GA: Certain Emotions 

TT: Shush, dear. We mustn't delve into every spoiler prior to you actually being in my company. 

GA: Urrgh 

GA: Fine 

GA: But Only Because I Quite Enjoy The Anticipation 

TT: Hm. It appears I am not the only one with masochistic tendencies. 

GA: You Have No Idea 

TT: I choose to ignore the possible directions for my mind to bifurcate that statement. 

GA: What 

TT: Shh. It didn't happen. 

TT: I've no idea what we're speaking of. 

GA: Okay I Will Go Along With This Game Of Not Having Knowledge Of The Directions Your Mind Is Leading You About The Idea Of Masochistic Tendencies 

GA: For I Have No Idea What Were Speaking Of Either 

TT: Kanaya, as much as you may enjoy keeping yourself waiting, we're already speaking. 

TT: Could you not potentially deny yourself anticipation and come now? 

GA: Now 

GA: I 

GA: I Suppose I Could 

TT: Or...whenever is convenient for you. 

GA: Any Time Is Convenient To Me I Just Suddenly Find My Legs Are A Little Hesitant To Actually Make The Movement To Stand Up And Come To You 

TT: You don't have to come at all! 

TT: If you don't want. 

TT: I gave you the option to deny my company. 

TT: I can understand the reasoning behind you wanting to. 

GA: Your Company Is Not Something Im Inclined To Deny 

TT: Yet you're hesitant. 

GA: Maybe Hesitant Is The Wrong Word 

TT: What...would be the right word? 

GA: In Retrospect I Will Replace That Word With The Words Shy And A Little Apprehensive All Of A Sudden 

GA: I Feel That I Suddenly Understand Your Desire For The Perfect Night As You Put It 

TT: You understand my apprehension. 

TT: Please don't deal with it the same way I did. 

GA: No The Thought Hadnt Occurred To Me 

GA: However I Do Suddenly Feel The Urge To Rip Up Everything In My Wardrobe And Make A New Outfit From Scratch 

GA: If That Were Possible In The Time I Have 

TT: Kanaya. Everything you wear is beautiful. 

TT: You design it, after all. 

TT: I only thank the heavens I didn't ruin the dress you made me in my exploits last night. 

GA: That Dress Is Precisely Why Im So Worried 

GA: You Looked Stunning 

TT: Again with the blushing. 

GA: It Is The Truth 

GA: And Given A Few Hours I Might Have Been Able To Try And Modify My Appearance To Try And Match Your Standards 

GA: As Impossible As That Is 

TT: My motivation may have roots in impatience, but to be honest, Kanaya, you look stunning no matter your outfit. 

TT: Though your own personal standards prevent it from being a viable possibility, you would look fantastic even in a potato sack. 

GA: A Potato Sack 

GA: Is That An Outfit You Find Attractive 

TT: On anyone but you, no. 

TT: Whatever you're wearing, I'm sure, is perfectly fine. 

GA: Maybe 

GA: Do You Think You Might Wear The Dress I Made You Again 

TT: Would you like me to wear the dress you made me again? 

GA: I Think I Would Definitely Like That 

TT: Then, by all means. 

GA: Okay 

GA: It Does Not Make Me Feel Any Better About My Own Clothing Choices But I Suppose I Can Deal With It 

GA: If Nothing Else I Can Admire My Own Creations On You 

TT: Whatever could you be wearing that causes you such distress? 

GA: To Be Honest It Isnt So Much My Clothes That Is The Issue Even If They Help 

GA: A Well-Picked Wardrobe Can Make Anyone Look Attractive 

GA: Even The Most Average Of Individuals 

GA: Such As Myself Perhaps 

TT: Oh, please, /please/ do not tell me you are trying to make yourself out as one of these-- 

TT: Aaaand there you go. 

GA: I Just Realised That May Have Come Across As Fishing For Compliments 

GA: That Wasnt My Intention 

TT: The level of vehemence with which I deny that statement nears catastrophic levels. 

TT: That was not how I took it. 

GA: And Yet You Compliment Me 

TT: Because you must see reality, Miss Maryam. 

GA: I Believe I See Reality Well Enough Thank You 

TT: I must request you cease troubling yourself over the clothing you choose to adorn yourself with. 

GA: I Believe I Might Quote You At This Point And Say That I Will Ignore The Possible Directions For My Mind To Take With That Statement 

GA: And Simply Take It As The Well-Meaning Placating Request You Meant It To Be 

TT: Oh, get over here! Before I set the place on fire with the fury of my blush. 

GA: Fine If You Must Interrupt My Enjoyment 

GA: I Assume You Are In Your Room 

TT: The library, actually. I thought you might not like the implied intimacy of a bedroom. 

GA: Oh 

GA: Well 

GA: This Is Awkward 

TT: It wasn't intended to be. 

GA: You See I Assumed You Were In Your Room Before Actually Voicing My Assumption Aloud To You And Confirming It To Be True 

TT: Oh. 

TT: Are you there? I can come there. If you want. 

TT: Or you can come here. 

GA: Which Means My Assumption Has Led Me To Be Standing Outside Your Door For A Short Amount Of Time Fretting 

TT: Oh, goodness. 

TT: I have the monopoly on fretting in this situation. 

TT: Do not trouble yourself with it. 

GA: In Any Case I Think You Should Come Here 

GA: I Will Just Have To Deal With The Implied Intimacy 

TT: On my way, with some things in tote. 

GA: If Only Because I Am Loathe To Have Your Brother Interrupt 

GA: No Offence To Dave Of Course 

TT: That could be potentially catastrophic, I agree. 

GA: Should I Ask What Things You Have Or Is That Something That Should Be Left To Anticipation This Time 

TT: They aren't very important things. 

TT: Merely a dinner and some things I've been mixing up. 

TT: Not alcohol, naturally. 

GA: Oh Good 

GA: I Was Slightly Concerned For A Second 

TT: No, I'm not going to make that error again. 

GA: That Is Probably Wise 

TT: I've a surprise for you, though. 

TT: A peace offering, as it were. 

GA: I Wasnt Aware There Was Any Peace To Be Made That Might Require Offerings 

TT: I thought it might help, in any case. 

TT: Besides, it's an idea that's been racing around my head for a good while. 

GA: You Are Aware I Do Not Need Any Sort Of Gift From You To Make Up For Last Night Arent You 

TT: I just decided to put it into action today. 

TT: Oh, Kanaya. You might not need to receive one, but I feel the obligation to give one. 

GA: Hmm 

GA: Then I Suppose Its Not Up To Me To Refuse It

  
"Besides," Rose said, turning the corner, basket in hand and dress sweeping to the floor as she made her way towards Kanaya, head held high despite her mounting apprehension, "aren't you curious to discover what it is?"

Kanaya jumped slightly, not expecting Rose's sudden appearance. “Of course I am, although to be honest I would've been anticipating your arrival here even if you didn't have a ‘surprise’ for me."

Rose grinned, remembering a psychological factoid she'd once perused on the topic of smiling around those you held affection for; how easy it was for them to make you smile and laugh. Who was she to deny psychology? "I should hope that would be the case, though as I have been testifying I would not blame you if you hadn't wanted my company at all, after such a fiasco. But!" She took a breath. "That's all in the past. You, so kindly, have given me a chance to redeem myself."

“Yes, it was such an exertion on my part to spend more time with you," Kanaya deadpanned. “I almost had to force myself to run all the way here and panic outside your door before realising you were not even inside. I can only hope you remember in the future how gracious and forgiving I have been."

“It is not the situation itself, but how I choose to interpret it," Rose sniffed, unlocking her bedroom door and ushering Kanaya inside with the hand not holding the basket. "And I choose to embody you as forgiveness and kindness, not loathing me irrevocably for so rudely destroying your fine footwear, along with my pride."

“While it’s true that my fine footwear might be destroyed, I rather hope we can restore your pride somehow."

Kanaya took a cautious step closer into the bedroom, unsure what to do with herself now she was inside. Should she sit on Rose's bed, or would that be too presumptuous, given what sparse details she knew about human mating life? Was that some sort of ‘signal’ in human society?

She eventually settled on dithering, a tad anxiously, in the middle of the room, arms crossed across her chest. Meanwhile, Rose had left the door open just a bit, similarly worried about her every move and its potential implications, wishing she hadn't brought up anything about the suggestiveness of bedrooms in the first place.

"Hold on, I have a couple of beanbags somewhere around here..." she muttered, putting down her basket and dragging the lavender seats out from a corner and throwing them across from each other. "Here we go. Easier than sitting on the floor." For the bed, naturally, was off-limits.

Kanaya slowly lowered herself onto the beanbag as Rose did the same. She folded her hands across her lap in a slightly failed attempt at seeming calm and collected, although her cheeks were warming more and more the longer she spent in Rose's presence. She cleared her throat awkwardly, not sure what to say. In contrast, Rose segued on, plowing ahead in spite of her apprehension, for her main motivation was to make up for her bent and broken pride as best she could.

"So," she said, opening the basket and retrieving dishes and silverware. "I've managed to whip up something I think you'll enjoy, but..." She drew a flask from the basket and held it up. "I also made this." She handed it over to Kanaya. "Alchemy is really a very useful thing," she said, smiling and just a little proud of herself. "Especially in the situation where one requires blood but is loathe to take it from her friends. Identical in taste and smell, and completely manufacturable."

Kanaya's eyes widened as she gazed at the flask, her stomach - or what passed for it, these days - clenching in hunger at the mere thought of what might be inside.

“Rose..." She unscrewed the cap, sniffing warily at the contents, then let out a ravenous groan. Rose was right - it was in fact completely identical in smell, and after an experimental sip, Kanaya discovered it was the same for the taste; the metallic, salty liquid covering her tongue and slipping down her throat was definitely blood.

She forced herself to set it down, unwilling to make a fool of herself by downing the whole flask in a few gulps. “This was very sweet of you. I appreciate it immensely, although you really didn’t have to do this for me."

Rose laughed. "Darling, of course I had to do it for you. It was within my power and it was something that would benefit you, so it automatically became a priority of mine." She began lifting out an assortment of food from her basket: some human foods that Kanaya had grown to like (such as strawberries and garlic bread) along with a few of her own favorites. She wished she could provide some sort of troll aliment, but had no idea what, exactly, to do in order to go about preparing it.

Kanaya eyed the food that Rose took out with interest. "It appears you put a lot of thought into this," she remarked, unable to suppress a slight smile. "Forgive the question, since I know you hate to recall last night in any sort of fashion, but is this what you had in mind for us before... your nerves took over?"

At that, Rose blushed delicately and inclined her head. Eye contact with her friend whose eyes she usually looked into so boldly was suddenly a terrifying prospect. Perhaps she was afraid of what she would see in them? More likely it was this entire situation, for Rose had never done anything like this for anyone before. She was sailing uncharted waters.

"It was," she said. "I had a tablecloth as well, and, um, candles, but those were left in the library and by a series of happenstances, we are here instead." At that, Kanaya only just managed to squash down a delighted chuckle. Candles. She'd always known Rose was a romantic at heart. "Anyway, what would you like?"

Kanaya leaned forward to survey the collection of food with the analytical eye of a critic, even though she had very little idea what she was looking at besides the old familiars. "I think I'll just have some of these for now," she decided eventually, taking a strawberry. She rolled the fruit between her fingers, as always admiring the bright colours and interesting textures that seemed to accompany human food, and happily took a delicate bite. Her hand came up to mask her mouth as some of the juice spilled from her lips.

Rose took one as well; it wasn't exactly dinnertime, not yet, but she hadn't wanted to wait even longer for Kanaya's company and give herself even more time to stress out. Though she'd not made any more alcohol, time seemed to stretch endlessly and worriedly when she had to wait for something this potentially momentous. "What have you been doing today?" she asked, falling into their usual casual conversation out of a lack of anything else to say.

An eyebrow was arched in Rose's direction, the strawberry pausing in mid-air. "Well, since waking this morning and coming to your room to check on you, finding you completely unconscious sprawled halfway off your bed, depositing you back underneath the covers and leaving, returning to my room to wait for you to wake up, and then not seeing you at all as you hid away until you messaged me not even an hour ago... I have done very little." Her tone was only mildly berating, and was mostly teasing. "You are rather distracting even when not in the room, Rose. I found it very difficult to concentrate, not least because Dave felt fit to pester me about what happened last night and whether we "got it on", as he put it, with numerous lewd physical gestures."

Rose hid her face in her hands, both at the prospect of Kanaya seeing her in such an undesirable state (had she even slept in pajamas last night...?) and at Kanaya's obvious pleasure in teasing her. She made a mental note to plow Dave into the ground later and introduce his face to the floor. "Again, I am sorry to have caused you so much grief, including having to watch my brother reenact something he has never actually done. Remind him of that fact next time if you want him to stop." The whole thing, however mortified she was to remember it, now seemed slightly comical to her, which she knew was a good sign; she was getting over it, able to move past it into more productive areas of worry.

Kanaya grinned widely, her fangs showing. "I'll keep that in mind." She leaned towards Rose, the beanbag shifting underneath her as she did so, and caught one of her wrists to pull it away from her face. "Although you should perhaps keep in mind yourself that you did not cause me nearly as much grief as you seem to think you did. In fact, I would venture to say there was very little except the damage done to my shoes, which we won't mention. I did have fun with you, you know."

She managed a weak smile as her hands were pulled away from her face, and instead put them in her lap, sitting with her knees sideways, the fabric of her dress trailing near the floor. It was a gorgeous dress, she thought absently, one perfect for a Seer and designed by the best around.

"I suppose I should be thankful for that. I'm sure I had fun as well, though the memories are a bit hazy." She suppressed a giggle into her hand and took another strawberry, biting into it and then laying the stem carefully to rest on her plate.

“If the silly grin you had on your face all night was any indication, I’d say you did indeed. Kanaya's gaze, drawn by the movement of Rose's hands, now also fell on the dress she'd made for her. "Thank you for wearing that again, by the way. It looks just as lovely on you as it did the night before." She frowned and plucked lightly at the hem of the material near Rose's knee, a pout forming on her lips. "Except there's a slight fray just here already. Remind me, I will take care of that for you later when you aren’t wearing it."

Rose gave a soft, close-mouthed smile, flicking her eyes down to the fabric of her dress, pinched between Kanaya's fingers, and then up the girl's downcast eyes, admiring the lashes that swept over the amber orbs (with just a hint of jade creeping in, in case she needed reminding how much they were all growing up...), the plane of her cheeks and chin and nose, the inky black hair brushed behind one ear. She felt the familiar gentle shift of her stomach at Kanaya’s accidental innuendo, and attempted to ignore it.

"I shall be sure to remind you, yes."

Kanaya suddenly seemed to realise she'd been shifting slowly across the room throughout the conversation until she was nearly off her own bean bag, one knee making a dent in the edge of Rose's and her fingers grazing Rose’s calf. She drew back quickly, at the same time pulling her wandering hands back into fists at her sides.

“Sorry,” she said, with a heavy blush. Her eyes darted around the room for a distraction from the, as she perceived it, awkward silence; they fell on the basket. "Do you want another strawberry?" Kanaya blurted out, fumbling for one from the basket. Her clumsy fingers meant she promptly dropped it, causing the strawberry to spiral across the floor and into the cavernous depths under Rose's bed, where it would likely never be seen again and instead be preyed upon by long-eared dust creatures, forgotten clothes and books.

"Oh, God," she groaned, putting a mortified hand to her forehead. "I'm sorry."

Rose laughed, barely even minding the broken connection between them in favor of Kanaya's sweet blush and her antics with strawberries.

"Never mind," she said, still giggling to herself and feeling giddy and silly, as she always did in the girl's presence. "Never mind, it's alright. I'll get it later." She picked up a strawberry for herself, much more carefully, and then held one out for Kanaya. "Apparently sewing does not help dexterity as much as one would think," said Rose, who couldn't resist teasing her. As she bit into the strawberry, the slightly tart juices from the fruit slid down her throat, the seeds crushed between her teeth and she smiled. She loved strawberries, and she loved the girl in front of her, and despite a shaky start, things seemed to be going alright after all.

“I have plenty of dexterity,” said Kanaya defensively.

She stared at the strawberry tucked between Rose's fingers, an idea coming to mind. She glanced up at Rose's face. Receiving an encouraging look, Kanaya decided to just do it, reaching out and grasping Rose’s wrist to steady it. She took the narrower end between her teeth and bit away the lower half. The sharp tips of her fangs brushed Rose's fingers briefly as she pulled away, the hint of mischievous smile hidden behind her hand under the guise of eating. 

The surprise that shot through Rose was visceral and complete; she hadn't been expecting it in the slightest, and the boldness of the move made her innards jump. She nearly dropped the half-bitten fruit and let it join the first under the bed; her fingers, all of a sudden, seemed nerveless.

"Oh," she managed, feeling her blush spread across her cheeks. "That was... certainly unexpected." But she looked at Kanaya, and Kanaya, with the slightest hint of strawberry juice spilled at the corner of her mouth, looked back at her, as innocent as ever. And then Rose burst into laughter, hysterical giggles that she attempted and failed to conceal behind her hand.

"What?" said Kanaya, a confused grin on her face. "What is it?"

"Oh, I don't know," Rose said, stifling her final chuckles. "I merely realized, all at once, how good we are at avoiding important topics, what with our eloquence and roundabout way of speaking. Also, you just ate a strawberry out of my hand." She giggled again, bending at the waist before straightening back up and fighting to keep her face even.

"I can see why you'd find the former amusing, but I'm not so sure about the strawberry part. I was of the opinion feeding each other food was a rather romantic thing to do, in human societies at least. That is what your romance novels told me anyway, which I may have borrowed a few of." After a beat, she added, "For research purposes only, of course.

"Anyway," Kanaya continued, leaning back into the beanbag, fiddling with the button of her skirt, "what important topics are we avoiding exactly?"

Kanaya's speech seemed surreal in Rose's ears; she heard the words, naturally, for she was only fifteen and deafness wasn't a problem for her, at least yet. But the meanings scarcely seemed credible; she, having fallen from grace on shattered wings dripping liquor, was still walking on self-imposed eggshells.

As for topics. "Well." Rose cast her eyes down again, demurely, mostly to hide her blush but also because suddenly eye contact was very difficult yet again. "Like I said. You already know what I've to say in terms of... our relationship dynamic."

"I have a general idea, but you've never really covered all the particulars." Rose’s sudden nerves were evidently papable, as Kanaya hesitated, then put a hand atop Rose's. After the initial surprise of Kanaya's hand on hers, she settled into it, turning her own hand to hold the other girl’s more firmly. "I believe you were going to do so tonight, however."

"Indeed I was," Rose said, a long-suffering sigh in her words at the prospect of actually forcing the words from her brain up her throat, between her teeth and out into the cold, unforgiving air which they could not be taken back from. "Would you believe I spent a good three days writing up a speech to memorize?" Rose asked, then shook her head. "You probably would. It's very me." She gave a self-deprecating little laugh and then continued, forcing herself to look into Kanaya's eyes, though it struck a new dimension of anxiety through her. "Yet nothing I could pen was suitable, and so I decided merely to utilize my base knowledge of extemporaneous speaking and, as it were, go with the flow."

Another airy little laugh. Kanaya smiled, a tad anxiously.

"In any case." Rose leaned forward just a little. "It's spoiled, I suppose, by the element of surprise being removed from the equation, but I'd say it all the same, since any folly or foible on either of our parts would not change my opinion of you." She felt her heart beating frenetic in her chest and her cheeks reddening with each passing word she spoke. "For we have been friends for quite a long time, after a bit of a rocky start. You've come to be one of the best friends I've ever had, and for certain you've shaped my current personality and interests. At the risk of sounding too horribly hackneyed... I believe you have been the best thing to ever happen to me."

Her words came easier now, and she said them with greater confidence. "And really, you were merely my friend at the beginning, when we first embarked upon this meteor...yet time in your company has brought me to observe things that I now cannot stop observing. Your kindness, compassion, patience, optimism, hope...and, naturally, your beauty."

At that, she blushed her worst yet, while Kanaya blinked back at her, one lip caught worriedly between her teeth.

"You were an annoyance as a screen name at first, then an acquaintance as a troll, then a friend, and now?" Rose shook her head, feeling like laughing and crying all at the same time. "Now, I find myself in the unfathomable labyrinth of being in love with you."

Kanaya's eyes widened to the size of the dinner plate resting on the floor between them, rearing back slightly from Rose, although their fingers still remained tightly entwined.

"You're in love with me," Kanaya echoed. She swallowed, the dryness of her throat rasping in the silence; she repeated the sentence to herself, turning the foreign words over in her mouth. After two years with the humans, day in, day out, she was well aware of the significance of the sentence in human culture. But she hadn’t actually believed Rose would say it. "You're in love with me?" On receiving a nod, she squeaked, immediately cringing and clapping a hand over her mouth to block the high-pitched noise that escaped it.  
After a moment, she lowered it and whispered, "A- Are you sure?"

Rose, to her horrifying embarrassment, felt tears prick at her eyes at the catharsis of the confession, and yet she was smiling, smiling at Kanaya's little noise and her wide eyes and the way she was suddenly so very aware of their hands, entwined together. At Kanaya's question, her attempt to make sure of the situation, Rose just nodded again, a tear managing to push its way past her defiance and slip down her cheek even as she grinned so hard her cheeks began to ache.

"I'm sure," she said, her voice tight with emotion.

The sight of that tear broke Kanaya; she breathed out, "Oh, Rose," the words barely forming on her lips, consonants being carried away in her sigh. Still clutching Rose's hand, she shifted forward onto her knees until she knelt before her, her free arm resting across the top of Rose's thighs. Kanaya lifted their joined hands, catching the tear with the side of her knuckle, then replaced her fingers with her lips on the tear track that still lingered on Rose's cheek.

"I've waited a long time to hear you say that," she murmured. Her brow came to rest against Rose's forehead, squeezing the girl's clammy fingers in her own.

Rose smiled, leaning almost unconsciously into the touch and breathing in Kanaya's delicate scent, the place where her lips had touched tingling softly. She returned the hand-tightening gesture, feeling two more tears leak out from under her downcast eyelashes and streak down her cheeks to her jaw.

"I'm sorry," she said, their proximity softening her voice into an intimate murmur, meant only for the girl in front of her, with her smooth grey skin and large eyes and sweet voice. "I promise you that my tears don’t stem from misery. In fact, I believe I’m happier in this moment than I have been for a long while." The hand that wasn't holding Kanaya's came up to cup the girl's jaw, her thumb stroking over her cheek, feeling the skin that had light wrapped up inside of it.

At that, Kanaya chuckled. "You say that you're happy, and yet I haven't even returned the favour of revealing my feelings yet, although I’m sure you’re well aware by now... But since you did so too, I will tell you anyway."

She placed another brave kiss where she had the first time, and after a moment, brushed another on the opposite cheek and then her nose; through it all, Rose sat perfectly still while Kanaya's lips brushed against her skin, the places where her mouth touched feeling electric. The contact felt like a warm bath after a cold and miserable day. When Kanaya pulled back - but only to the minimal amount of distance she could put between them to hold eye-contact without getting crossed-eyed - Rose’s lips twitched into a smile. Her fingers still lingered on Kanaya’s cheek.

"Rose." she began. “I...” She then faltered, looking horrified at her sudden attack of nerves.

"You don't have to say anything," Rose said quickly. "If you don't want to. I am long-winded by nature, but I understand impromptu soliloquies are not for everyone." She paused. "But, if you do want to... I should be more than pleased to listen."

Kanaya shook her head vigorously, looking anxious. "No, no, of course I want to say something. That is - I want to say the thing, which you have already said to me, and I wish to return the favour, but in my own words, of course, because while your monologue was lovely, as you said impromptu soliloquies are not for everyone..."

Kanaya forced herself to stop talking; the rambling still a habit she fell into occasionally around certain individuals, although not as much as she used to.

Inhale. Exhale. She repeated this motion a few times. Then once more for luck.

"I can see why you would try to write a speech to memorise," she joked weakly.

She allowed herself one more breath, let it out as slowly as she could, disentangled her hand from Rose's to cup her face with both hands. One pointed tooth gnawed at her bottom lip as her thumbs played over Rose's skin, feeling the bones protuding beneath it.

Humans were so fragile, it had always seemed to Kanaya - at least physically. Certainly, they seemed to bruise and break bones and bleed much easier compared to trolls. Emotionally, however, they were a completely different story. Here was Rose, who had had not only the courage to come back after possibly the most humiliating experience of her life, but who had already managed to admit her feelings and bare her soul to Kanaya in a speech fitting for only the most touching of Karkat's romantic films with barely a worry. Besides the alcohol, of course.

And then here was Kanaya, stumbling over the first hurdle, while Rose waited for her with her apprehensive, yet infinitely patient gaze.

 _oh for gods sake just tell her already what are you even doing_ said a voice in Kanaya's head, which sounded suspiciously like Dave's. _goddamn lesbians_

 _Thank you Mr Strider, but your input is not needed here,_ she thought back sternly. The voice skulked away, but still left behind frightening clarity in Kanaya’s mind about what was needed to be said. Like she wasn't aware already. 

'I pity you, Rose,’ she said, slowly and softly, shutting her eyes. ‘Or, to use your human equivalent - I love you, Rose. I - I really do.’

The words sent a warm, sweeping feeling through Rose's stomach and chest. Though she was expecting them after the intimate gestures of Kanaya's thumb trailing across her cheek, her lips gently touching the places where tears had fallen - though she was expecting them, her reaction was just as complete and electric as she thought it would have been if they had been a complete surprise.

She grinned again, and pulled Kanaya into an awkward hug, awkward since they were kneeling, and such a position didn't lend itself to a proper hug where curves matched up and feet could find their own way; it was less of a hug than a mutual act of arms wrapping around necks and backs, and Rose resting her head in the crook of Kanaya's shoulder and whispering "Thank God" ever so quietly.

As Kanaya pulled Rose even closer with the arm wrapped around her neck, she let out a breathless laugh as one hand swept through Rose's hair. "I underestimated how... exhilarating it would feel to tell you that. I think I will have to repeat the process - multiple times, even."

“And I underestimated how wonderful it would feel to hear them," Rose said, feeling the remnants of deep and burning shame assuaged by the gentle hand moving through her hair. "And I certainly would not mind repeating said process any number of times, for of course I shall always be available to reciprocate the words in kind."

She had fallen in love without realizing it, and the reality of it now was stunning; the little things she noticed, the cadence of Kanaya's laugh, the length of her seamstress's fingers, how her hair was softer than it looked. She was beautiful, and Rose was, for the first time in a long time, completely happy.

"You know, I believe your earlier statement was right; we have an extraordinary talent for talking around subjects and taking an utterly ludicrous amount of time to actually get to the point," Kanaya teased. "Perhaps it would be prudent in the future to remember the phrase, 'actions speak louder than words'.

"Specifically," she whispered, moving her lips up to Rose's ear. "There is one action I am keen to explore with you... You have three guesses, and the first two don’t count."

"Hmm," Rose hummed, her body buzzing from the feeling of Kanaya's closeness and her words, so evocative in their meaning. Yet Kanaya was playing the tease today, so Rose took it upon herself to slip her arms around Kanaya's neck, her crossed wrists serving to get her closer to the girl.

She pulled back for just a moment, looking into Kanaya's eyes, full of something Rose wanted to untangle and pull meaning out of, but she was distracted by another feature of Kanaya's visage; her lips, the lips that had caught tears from her cheek and rustled so close to Rose's ear.

And after a silent confirmation between the two of them, Rose tilted her head and leaned forward, and (finally, finally, finally, she thought the whole while) she found out what Kanaya Maryam tasted like.

The first kiss lasted only a moment, just a simple brush of lips on lips before the two broke away. The respite lasted only a breath, however; the next was longer, deeper, Rose's plump bottom lip fitting in between Kanaya's thinner ones, the minute scrape of her fangs making them both shudder and fight to shift closer.

The hand that had threaded into Rose's hair tightened for a second as she rose up, knees planting themselves on the sides of Rose's thighs and sinking into the soft material beneath them. Unfortunately, the shift in weight made them both wobble a little, but they somehow managed to stay connected at the lips even with Rose unknowingly descending more and more into their comfy but woefully impractical chairs. Neither were very aware of this, too wrapped up in the kiss.

Kanaya tasted sweet, like the strawberries so many antics had been set around, but Rose could detect the slightest coppery tang behind it that she identified as her own mix - the blood cocktail, as it were - which she had given Kanaya. For some reason the idea energized her. Rose cupped a hand around Kanaya's jaw to hold her close, feeling the hands tangling in her hair and how the room was so otherwise hushed except for the sound of lips sliding gently together, and her eyes fluttered shut, sinking into the kiss and feeling her stomach flutter continually at the feelings of lips occupied with another's.

For Kanaya's part, her hands couldn't seem to stay in one place, filled with a nervous energy she had no outlet for but to kiss Rose harder. At one moment they were threaded into Rose's hair, then next they were sliding to cradle the base of her skull. Finally they curled around the curve of her neck to pull her closer. Rose's rapid heartbeat fluttered against her palm, an irregular throbbing that only became more intense as the kiss did.

Gradually, the kiss slowed down until they were exchanging only soft pecks. It was just as well that the kiss came to a naturally slowing standstill, for Rose was suddenly unsure of the idea of her heart beating right out of her chest as an impossibility. Her eyes fluttered open as she felt their brows leaning together, the protuberance of their noses fitting together carefully. Savouring the kiss, she recalled the brief, intense feeling that she had received at the slightest hint of Kanaya's long tongue brushing against her lips, and felt the same heat rising again at the fresh memory.

Kanaya let out a slow sigh as they stopped altogether. "Well, that was... Well," she said, trailing off as their lips met again for a short moment. She licked her lips. "Um."

"I can think of a multitude of words to complete that sentence," said Rose of Kanaya's stammering, though it was not entirely true; though under normal circumstances surely she could fill a book with them, but now, it felt like her mind was struggling through cotton, and yet simultaneously more alive than it had ever been. She picked out a few base ones anyway. "Beautiful. Fantastic. Surreal."

“Hmm," came Kanaya's eloquent reply. She kissed Rose once more, eager to repeat the experience. "Yes," she said, after they finally broke away again, "I would... agree with that assessment." Her body seemed heavy, lethargic with contentment. Slowly, she shifted off Rose’s body and lowered herself onto the beanbag with Rose so their sides and arms pressed together, stretching her legs out onto the floor in front of her and trying to rub feeling back into them.

A few moments of finagling ensued, trying to get comfortable next to each other in the strange little seat, and after a few giggles and a couple of murmured swear words, they ended up in a position they both liked: Rose's arms around Kanaya's waist, her head on her shoulder and Kanaya's arms left to fall around Rose's shoulders when the sensation came back to her cramped legs.

On a whim, Rose leaned up to kiss Kanaya's cheek, grinning and unable to help emitting another giddy little giggle.

The reality occurred to her that this was really happening...she had, in all actuality, kissed Kanaya Maryam. Three times. Four times, if one counted the two shorter kisses. And forget alcohol, she could clearly inebriate herself on happiness alone after this.

Hearing Rose's giggle, Kanaya raised her eyebrow, drumming playful fingers along Rose's side. "What are you laughing about over there?"

"Goodness, I can't even be sure," Rose said, shaking her head, laughter still in her voice. "You have made me a fool, Miss Maryam; I laugh at the strangest of things, and suddenly find myself loathe to move from this exact position. Though I estimate my arm will begin to fall asleep in due time."

"If that makes you a fool, who knows what that makes me," Kanaya responded with a groan. "I don't believe I have ever done or said things quite as corny, albeit completely heartfelt, as I have tonight. If Dave could have heard them, he almost certainly would have laughed in my face." She then gave a shrug. "And yet somehow, I really don't care, despite his rather annoying appearances in my subconscious to urge me on to admit my feelings to you." She paused, contemplating. "I fear I may be spending too much time with your brother."

Rose gave a little smile. "I shall have to speak with him, for fear he plans on stealing you away from me." The words were sarcastic, but she said them primly, ambiguity the name of the game. She was still Rose Lalonde, after all, no matter how different and strung out on love. "And besides, I thought your words were lovely. All of them." She couldn't resist dropping her voice just a little, imitating Kanaya. "’The action I am keen to explore with you.’" And she snickered.

Kanaya pretended to scowl at Rose's teasing. "I hold no responsibility for things I say in the heat of the moment," she said firmly. "Besides, that is nothing when compared to describing your love for me as an 'unfathomable labyrinth', although I will attribute that to your voice’s natural ability to turn anything, even drunken phrases such as "K'n'yuh, did you know you are shooo wonderful and prettyyy and gaaaay - oopsh, I mean ‘gray’" into dramatic purple prose."

Ah, she should have expected Kanaya to throw the night before back in her face, yet now it merely seemed comical and not as much a reason to crawl into her wardrobe and not come out for several days. "I cannot resist the allure of a good metaphor, apparently even inebriated," she sniffed. "There is no stopping me and my violaceous text."

"Ah, this is a good sign," Kanaya noted, her hand travelling up and down Rose’s arm. "Whereas before, when I mentioned last night, you would blush horribly, cringe into your hands or become stricken with shame, you're now joking along. While I reserve the right to bring this up randomly in conversation to tease you with, I'm glad you're more relaxed about it." She put her lips to Rose's temple, a smirk forming on her lips. "Although I have no idea what might have induced this state of relaxation, of course..."

"Perhaps your kiss is an analgesic," Rose said, feeling the lips on her skin and feeling the same little flutter of excitement, a flutter she was sure was going to become a regular occurrence between the two of them. "Or perhaps I am merely stunned that this is how I have ended up. Either way..." she trailed off, a smirk at her lips. "I think I need another dose."

“Kisses are of course a scientifically proven medical treatment,” said Kanaya, nodding sagely. “I would be happy to administer it to you.”

She turned towards Rose, who shifted just enough to press her lips sweetly to Kanaya's again, feeling a head-spinning joy along with the first hints of her arm beginning to fall asleep.


End file.
